


Memento Mori for The Great Detective

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Fan Art, Graphic Art, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Memento Mori for The Great Detective

  
MEMENTO MORI for the Great Detective by Karadin. (and right on time for The Reichenbach Fall!)  


PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES - Thank you!

Reblog at http://karadin.tumblr.com


End file.
